Animal weight is an indicator of animal health, development, and yield. Knowledge of its weight is also useful before administering medicine or other forms of treatment. Typically, weight is measured using weight scales, e.g., a weight scale in the floor of a pen. Scales are expensive, can be inefficient, as they require a time delay to zero, and require maintenance to avoid build up or corrosion from farm debris.